chemistry
by lila.may
Summary: What happens when your life has all been a lie and the people you have been taught to hate are the only ones you can trust.
1. It's just a dare

Hey this is my 1st story so I hope you like!

Disclaimer - I don't own anthing!

Laughter escaped from her mouth as her boy of the week, she was entwined with, whispered suggestively in her ear. He was about to say something else but she cut him off with a small kiss. They broke apart and she murmured "no talking… just kiss me"

He obliged. Of course he did. He was getting an invitation to kiss the gorgeous and sexy Brooke Davies. Who wouldn't oblige? They were kissing and kissing but Brooke didn't feel the shivers down her spine she longed for. There was no electricity passing through them, he was just another Friday night conquest. Well he would have been.

"Brookie! Brookie! Come play truth or dare! Everyone is waiting for you!" Brooke tilted her head to meet the eyes of her ditzy blonde friend, Bevin and uttered "Not now maybe later" She didn't need to ask who 'everyone' was. Bevin meant the popular people which were the jocks and cheerleaders with the exception of Mouth.

But the blonde wasn't taking no for an answer and pulled her up from the boys lap "Come on Brookie it will be fun!" Brooke sighed and sent an apologetic shrug to the boy and joined the circle.

The dares consisted off "Kiss the floor" "Kiss him/her" "Drink a whole bottle of vodka" All very tame and boring for Brooke and she hoped to get something a little more daring when it was her turn.

"Truth or dare?" she arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow and pretended to think about which option to pick. "Dare"

A drunken slur spoke up "I dare you to kiss Nathan Scott for 3 minutes" She turned her head to face the speaker, Tim, "No fucking way" she hissed with venom.

"Scared of a challenge eh, Davies?"

Brooke blinked and turned slowly to look at the boy she loathed "No I'm not but as it happens I'd rather shave my head than go anywhere near you" she said through clenched teeth.

Nathan smirked and just shrugged "coward"

That struck a nerve for Brooke and she suddenly started stand on her tiptoes and do the thing she really, really didn't want to do. At her full height she put her small hands on his head and cupped his face. Tilting her head, she started to move it slowly to his. It seemed to take forever for her lips to meet his but when she did it was like an explosion had gone off inside of her. She was feeling things she'd never felt before it was scary but she pushed them aside and melted into the kiss.

The whole circle had gone silent as they watched the heated kiss between the two arch enemies. No one knew exactly why the pair hated each other so much as they never said a word about it. They just did.

Brooke let out a moan into his mouth as Nathan slid his hands down to her waist. She licked his lips with her tongue and he parted his lips slightly and gained her access. Their tongues danced with each other before they explored each other mouths while their hands were exploring each others bodies. Chills were running up and down her spine. No-one had ever kissed her like this before. A voice shouted out "times up" and she reluctantly took her lips from his.

A whirlwind of thoughts were spinning round in her head and it was only when her eyes connected with his deep blue ones that she realized how close they were standing and there foreheads were still pressed together. She could hear him breathing and could smell the trace of alcohol on his breath. He was staring at her very intensely when they simultaneously pulled back and glared at each other.

"Ever heard of mouthwash, Davies?" was all he said before he disappeared into the crowd of people leaving Brooke alone with a stunned group of people behind her. His aftershave still lingered in the air, she sniffed and smiled when it smelled just as good as she had imagined.

Someone coughed from behind her which she took as a signal to turn round. When she did she saw all her friends stood their transfixed with their mouths wide open.

"What?" was all she could think of to say.


	2. She's just a slut

"I think you've had enough of them, don't you?" Peyton's voice said to her

Brooke shook her head "Haven't even started yet" To be honest all Brooke wanted to do was forget about the kiss she and Scott had shared. Getting smashed was the only way she could think of to do that.

Instead of answering her friend's questions after the kiss she fled and found the first alcoholic drink she could find. She looked through the crowd of people trying to find someone, anyone to take her mind off what had happened but much to her disappointment no one stood out to her.

Sighing she turned to her best friend who had concern written all over her face "Don't worry P. Sawyer I just want to go and dance" Peyton nodded her head looking slightly reassured "I'll be around if you need me" Nodding her head in response Brooke then walked to the middle of the dance floor and started to sway her hips in time to the music. If there was one thing Brooke Davies could do well it was dance. She liked being the centre of attention and having all eyes on her and that was exactly what she was getting.

Not long after, someone slid their hands round her waist and brought her close; she closed her eyes and started swaying with the boy. She didn't care who it was she just needed to fill the emptiness she felt inside. Turning round to face him, she found out it was the guy from earlier "wanna get out of here? He whispered. She nodded and let him pull out of the house and into his car. "No string attached, right?" she nodded again and leant down to reach his lips.

* * *

"Slut" the boy smirked. "Get out of my car"

Brooke fell out of his car not even fully clothed and stumbled over to a wall. She groaned out loud and felt her eyes fill with tears. She hated being called a slut, yet she was one. She knew that.

* * *

The ball went into the basket and bounced noisily back to Nathan. He'd been at the river court for the past 30 minutes, angrily, shooting baskets. He hadn't missed one. He was angry with himself for getting so worked up over that kiss with Davies. He didn't know why he felt the way he did – in fact he didn't even want to know why. She was a good kisser he gave her that. He now knew why she was such a slut; kissing like that she'd bound to have boys throw themselves at her.

That's all Brooke Davies was, a slut.

* * *

The first thing Brooke saw when she woke up was the silhouette of her best friend. Squinting she looked at the clock face which was ticking noisily. It read 12.30. Groaning slightly she sat up and was confused to find herself in her best friends emo ish room instead of her own girly one.

"Thanks" she muttered as Peyton handed her some aspirin "what happened?"

"I found you unconscious on a wall! That's what happened! Do you how dangerous that was? Anyone could have walked past and…and" she trailed off but then added softly "Why do you do this to yourself?"

Ignoring the question she walked into the bathroom and shouted "I'm going to take a shower!"

Reappearing, later, from the bathroom Brooke hugged her best friend "thanks for taking care of me, but I have to go the 'rents require my presence" She hurried out of the room leaving Peyton to worry about her.

Leaning against the door in the safety of her home she slid down it and finally let the tears fall down her cheeks.

* * *

Brooke Davies skipped into school, on Monday, feeling much better than she had done at the weekend. She laughed to herself how could she have been so stupid to let herself get so worked up over one kiss? The fact that he was a good kisser had just taken her by surprise and now she was over it she felt disgusted that she had enjoyed the touch of the boy she hated most.

She smiled at everyone she passed and of course they all smiled back. She was the most popular girl in school: clever, beautiful, out going and friendly, who wouldn't like her? Plus it helped that she had a beautiful smile which showed her dimples off so whenever she flashed her pearly whites people often found it hard not to smile back.

Her dimpled smile soon turned into a frown when she accidentally bumped into her arch enemy.

"Oh! I'm sorr…." She trailed off when she met two cold, blue eyes which were glaring at her intensely.

"Watch it, Davies" he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Watch it yourself, Scott" she spat back

"Buy any mints at the weekend?" he smirked

"Oh no. No I didn't, well, you know, since you're the only person who's had a problem with that….and let's face it there definitely isn't going to be a repeat performance" she hissed.

Surprisingly he had no comeback and simply raised his eyebrows as if to say move, when she didn't he brushed passed her leaving Brooke alone again with his aftershave scent lingering in the air. Choosing not to acknowledge it she walked off when she saw a familiar redhead in the distance "Hey Rachel!"

"Hey whore"

"Hey bitch" They smiled at each other and linked arm's with each other.

"Why are you so happy?"

Brooke laughed "Oh I'm just glad to be back from my trip from insanity"

Rachel brow furrowed on confusion "oook! Whatever you say! What do we have first?"

"Health class, I think"  
"Great! I can catch up on some sleep!"

Brooke laughed "I don't think so Rach, Mr Murray said he was going to give some lame project to do with partners"

"Geez, teachers can't give you a break can they?" then looking down at her watch "shit" we are late!"

Hurrying to their class they walked in the door jus to hear the names "Brooke Davies and Nathan Scott"

"What? Mr Murray please say that you haven't paired me with _him_!"

"Welcome to the class Brooke, please sit down and let me finish reading the list"

"But Sir! Please! I'll go with anyone, anyone but _him_!" she spat the part 'him' with so much hate that the teacher raised his eyebrows.

"Calm down Brooke. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about it"

Sighing with defeat she sunk down in her seat and glanced at Nathan to see what his reaction was. She was shocked to see his disinterested face staring at his phone which he was texting, under the table, with. She placed her head in her hands. She couldn't believe her bad luck.

"Now for those students who arrived late" Mr Murray looked pointedly at Brooke and Rachel who both glared back. The aim of this project is to try and get the whole year out of the cliques you seem to have formed and get to know people you don't usually talk to. You may be surprised at the outcome of this project and you may find yourself with some new friends. Brooke snorted "I doubt that very much" the whole class laughed.

Mr Murray ignored her and carried on "At the end of the year I want a report from both of you describing your partner. I want you to start today" Brooke glanced at Nathan again who wasn't making any effort to walk over to her. Rolling her eyes she moved over to him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Ahem" she coughed trying to get his attention. She succeeded as he glanced up.

"I don't want to work with you" he said rudely

She rolled her eyes again "Who said I wanted to work with you?"

Ignoring her he carried on "I know enough about you and I don't want to know anymore"

"You don't know anything about me" she hissed

He smirked "You're a slut. What else is there to know?"

Although his words hurt she couldn't concentrate as all she could think about was when his eyes connected with hers, sparks of electricity flew throughout her body.


	3. Just their luck

Hey! Thanks for the great reviews! I didn't expect them lol and thanks for the correction Brathanscott!

Ever been in a situation where time seemed to stand still? Well that's exactly how Brooke was feeling when she looked at the clock face for the umpteenth time.

"That's not going to make time go any faster Miss Davis" Brooke turned to the teacher who'd put her in the living hell they called detention.

Rolling her eyes she started to tap her newly manicured fingers against the desk and thought about why she was here in the first place. It was all_ his _fault.

_Flashback _

_Brooke stared into his deep blue eyes. Can a boy be classed as beautiful? As much as she hated the boy there was no denying how hot he was. With his dark brown which he gelled up in spikes, a chiselled jaw line and gorgeous blue eyes…God Brooke No! _

_He is hot, yes but also the biggest jerk you've ever met! He just called you a slut remember? Her eyes narrowed at the last thought and she shook herself out of her confusing thoughts. _

"_What?" she spat "did you just call me?"_

_He raised his eyebrows and gave a sexy smirk knowing he'd struck a nerve. He leaned his face close to hers – so close that their breath mingled and she was about a millimetre away from his lips. "A slut" he whispered_

_Brooke withdrew back noisily standing up. She looked round the room, noticing they were creating a scene. Taking a deep breath she bent down so she was close to his face again "you bastard" and raised her small hand and slapped his face. Grabbing her things she stormed out of the room but not before hearing "detention Miss Davis" from Mr Murray. She made sure she slammed the door._

_End of flash back_

Brooke smiled wryly to herself. The look on his face was worth wasting an entire of her life. She hated being called that, it made her feel small and worthless and no-one made Brooke Davis feel like that. No-one.

She didn't now how the hell they were going to do this project as the only convosation she'd ever known with Nathan jackass Scott was them throwing insults at each other. It had been that way since the first day she met him.

"You are free to leave now" her trail of thought was interrupted. Waving her hand as a goodbye she swiftly exited the room and building and made her way to her car.

* * *

"You have a game Friday" it was a statement not a question 

"Yes, dad"

"Away?"

"Yep"

"Win"

Nathan looked up at his dad in annoyance "sure thing"

"I'm being serious Nathan, win or else I'm going to think you are loosing your touch" he warned.

"I will" he replied flatly

Happy with that response Dan moved on "Why is your cheek red?"

"A ball smacked into my face" Nathan lied

"Why didn't you catch it?" Dan demanded

"God, Dad! I didn't see it coming"

"What were you doing?"

"Having some water"

Dan frowned "Don't do that in the real game, son"

Nathan scoffed and retreated to his room.

* * *

"Ooooh I sure hope there are some hot players tonight!" Rachel enthused to Brooke and Peyton as they searched for seats on the coach. 

"Rachel! You can't get off with the opposition!" Peyton exclaimed whilst searching for her boyfriends face. Finally finding him near the back, she walked over and sat in the seat next to him "Scared, babe?"

Jake laughed "Course not" then pulled her into an embrace.

Brooke and Rachel both shared looks of disgust on their faces as they sat behind the kissing couple. "I hope you're not going to do that the whole journey" Brooke mock scolded. She didn't mind really as she liked seeing her best friend happy.

Rachel searched through her bag for her ipod, successfully finding it she handed an earpiece to Brooke who smiled and took it.

"Piling on the pounds, huh, bitch?" Rachel teased "How you going to fit your fat ass in your cheerleading uniform?"

Brooke laughed "you manage don't you"

"I'm hurt! Rachel pouted

"I'll bet" Brooke replied then bobbing her tongue out.

Rachel mimicked the action then said "who we playing against anyway?"

Jake turned around "Briar creek" he said unenthusiastically

"Aw jeez! I hate their cheerleaders" Brooke moaned

"Who cares about them? They have hot players"

Brooke arched an eyebrow. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be as bad as she thought. As if reading her thoughts Rachel said "I'm getting the room!"

"Raaaach! No fair! You got the room the last away game! Where am I meant to go?"

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere" she smirked

Brooke sighed annoyed, that either meant doing it in his car, the toilet or down an alleyway. Great.

She couldn't stay annoyed for long though as Rachel turned her favourite song at the moment on.

"You can stand under my Umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh" Brooke and Rachel both sang together and gained a few amused stares.

* * *

"Go ravens!" Brooke shouted and waved her pom poms smiling at Rachel and Peyton who were also jumping up and down and cheering for the boys in blue who were in the lead. Brooke loved cheerleading she got caught up in the excitement and all her worries disappeared temporarily. When Nathan scored the final basket in the last two seconds the tree hill cheerleaders screamed and ran over to the players. Brooke hugged everyone and winked at a cute but shy player called Lucas. She didn't hug Nathan. Turning to Rachel "Ready to celebrate?" 

"You bet" she squealed and they both ran up to their room to get ready.

Appearing from the bathroom, somewhat later, in a short red strapless dress, her hair in curls and blood red lipstick on, she asked "What do you think?"

"I'm surprised you could fit into it" Rachel smirked but winked as if to say you look great.

"You know you look stunning, Brooke, you'll have all the boys wrapped round your little finger" Peyton mused. She looked great herself wearing a black, leather dress.

"Let's get the boys, girls!" Rachel teased as the three linked arms and headed to the celebration party.

It was already in full swing when they arrived. Peyton went off to find Jake while Brooke and Rachel started to dance to the music. Appreciative glances were sent to both of them and it wasn't long before they both had boys to occupy themselves with.

Brooke laughed as the boy twirled her round and brought her close. She felt her neck tingle as he started to kiss her their. She looked over his head and searched for her two best friends, Peyton was laughing with Jake and the red head was nowhere to be seen. Figures she smirked. The boy had stopped kissing her and sent her a suggestive glance. Nodding slightly they left the room.

Returning, alone, she again scanned the room. Spotting two blondes, her best friend and the shy basketball player – she made her way over to one of them.

"Not enjoying the party, huh?"

Lucas looked up and saw a gorgeous brunette speaking to him "There not really my scene" he murmured.

He's gorgeous Brooke thought. Cute and shy what an interesting combination. A challenge. Smiling at him she sat down next to him. "What is your scene then?"

"Well, hanging out with beautiful Brunettes is one of them" he said shyly

_Omg__. Brooke blushed. No – one had ever said something as sweet as that to her before. _

"Cute blonde boys are my scene, you know" he smiled.

"Want to dance then?" Brooke said standing up. He nodded but unfortunately they didn't make it to the dance floor.

She felt something cold trickling down her chest and dress and as she looked down she saw beer had been spilt on her. She glared into the familiar blue eyes. "What did you do that for?"

Nathan shrugged "accident" he smirked.

Brooke's eyes turned to slits, forgetting all about Lucas who had walked off wanting to stay on the good side of Nathan, and she grinned nastily. "I'll show you an accident you dickweed" Grabbing a drink out of the hands of a random person walking past and ignoring there protests. She stood on her tiptoes to reach Nathans height of 6 foot and poured it over his spiked up hair.

She watched in satisfaction as he stood their drenched and his attractive face looking stunned and furious. "You little bitch" he hissed and mimicked her actions of grabbing someone's drink. She watched in horror as his tanned arm lifted to pour it over her but sighed in relief when an arm grabbed his and stopped the action from taking place.

The relief was short lived, though, when she found out who the other arm belonged to.

It was whitey and boy did he look angry.

"You two, get out of my sight and go to your room. Scott you're on the bench next game and no cheerleading for you Miss Davis" he said. No-one messed with whitey.

They both stormed out the party and headed over to the lift. Inside Brooke let out a small scream of irritation before hissing "what floor?"

Nathan ignored her and pushed her against the lift buttons. "Thanks bitch" he spat "my dad's going to kill me. Bench for the next game! Thanks."

Fear rising inside of her, out of all the times she'd seen him pissed off she'd never seen him like this, he looked furious.

"Get off me" when he didn't she pushed him with all the strength she could muster but he wouldn't budge. "Get off me" she repeated.

He seemed to come out of the daze he was in and moved aside but he still looked angry. The lift was silent apart from their heavy breathing. She slowly moved away from the wall and turned to press the 3rd floor button. But much to her chagrin the lift didn't move upwards it just gave a jerk. Confused Brooke pushed the button again. Nothing happened. She then tried the 'door open' button. Nothing happened. Her heart started to beat faster and she tried pressing the 'help' button. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes in realisation.

She opened them to look at Nathan. He was sitting on the lift floor looking at his phone in disbelief. His looked up "No signal" he murmured. "We are stuck" then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she snapped

"I'm fucking claustrophobic! That's what's funny! Do you know what's even funnier?"

She locked her questioning eyes with his "I'm stuck in this with _you_. Out of everyone here it had to be _you."_

Brooke ingored him and sighed. "I'm claustrophobic too" she admitted

Closing her eyes again, she leant her head against the wall. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Getting to know you

_Chapter 4 – getting to know you_

_Thanks for the great reviews! _

They'd been sitting in silence for the past 15 minutes with Brooke constantly sighing. She had no idea how long they'd be stuck in this small, confined place for and she was already bored. She had tried everything you could do in a lift to occupy yourself, well, except one which was to talk to the person you're stuck in there with. Brooke didn't no whether she could do that, I mean having a convosation with the enemy, was she really that bored?

"So what are we going to do about our class project?" yes she really was _that_ bored.

Nathan looked up with a black expression on his face "what do you mean?"

"Well, duh, we are hardly civil to each other are we? I need to get good marks this year and my track record for good grades is non existent so I need to up my game. Which includes getting a good mark for this project so how's this going to work?"

He was silent for a minute then looked up and shrugged.

"Wow, gee great help! I'm being serious Scott I need good marks. Can't we just try and make this work? It's only one class"

Nathan looked up again and saw her pleading face "Well I need the grades myself and I suppose I could handle it if we kind of worked with each other for this one class. But nothing else, yeh?"

Brooke beamed "Of course! What else is there? Thanks, Scott! It won't be that bad, you know all we need to do is know a couple more things about each other and we are done!"

"I guess" he said flatly.

They fell into another silence which lasted 20 minutes, what else is there to say to him? Nothing! Groaning inwardly she stretched her long legs out in front of her, admiring her red, strappy shoes with a smile on her face. She risked a glance at Nathan, who to her surprise was running his smoky blue eyes up her legs and finally settling on her waist. She grinned as she knew just how to start their next convosation "I know I'm hot Scott but there is really no need to stare!" she smirked.

He showed no sign of embarrassment he just had his normal unreadable expression on his face "Don't flatter yourself, I was just inspecting the cellulite on your legs, that's all" he retorted flatly.

Brooke's eyes widened and inspected her toned legs "lies" she said simply

He just shrugged.

Aaaaah silence again! Why can't he just say something!

"Name me the top five hottest girls on our year" she said not caring who it was she was talking to as it was keeping her occupied. "From 5 to 1! She added

He looked a bit confused as to why she'd asked him but responded all the same "Anna Taggaro, Bevin Mirskey, Peyton Sawyer, Rachel Gatina and…" he stopped short and glanced at Brooke "and you, I guess"

She smiled "Don't think too much into it, you're hot, that's it." He snapped

"Ok chill, I was only smiling because you said 4 of my friends"

"Whatever, okay your turn now"

"My top 5 girls? Been having fantasies Scott?"

He scoffed "Well, yeh I've been having fantasies only in them you were leaving and never coming back"

Glaring at him and ignoring him "My top 5 hot boys are" she cleared her voice and left a dramatic pause in which Nathan rolled his eyes at "Chase Adams, Jake Jagielski, Felix Taggaro, Lucas Scott and well, you."

He nodded "Didn't you and Felix go out?"

"Nope, we had a friends with benefits deal and I don't date boys, I just hook up with them"

"Figures"

"What?"

"Oh come on don't act innocent, I've heard the rumors!"

"Well half of them are lies!"

"Isn't that your area of expertise, lying?"

Brookes head snapped towards him and the colour drained from the face "How dare you!" she seethed "How fucking dare you!" Both of them stood up and Brooke raised her arm up to slap him but he was too fast for her and grabbed her arm tightly. "I was telling the truth! I was! Why would I make something like that up?"

"That's the way you are, isn't it? Not happy until you've made everyone elses life a misery. You were not happy being just the spoilt little rich girl you needed more!"

"It wasn't like that" she said softly nearly on the verge of tears. "Why? Why have you brought that up? We were just fine before this! We were actually having a normal convosation!"

Nathan glared at her "I don't want a normal convosation with you! You made my life hell with your lies! You don't understand how much trouble you caused!" he spat and tightening the hold he had on her so it hurt.

"Oh I am _so_ sorry! Sorry for feeling bloody scared and confused and not understanding what had happened so I told someone! If I had known it would have caused you so much trouble I would have let myself suffer in silence!"

"Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? Its been 4 years! We know you are lying so you can stop the act!"

"It's not an act! It happened!" she screamed so loud she almost deafened the pair of them and with impressive force she pulled his arm of hers. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed again and it echoed in the small space of the lift. Nathan stepped back, his face red and fuming and shouted it back. They stood opposite each other both still furious and breathing deeply, glaring at the floor. Suddenly, neither of them knowing who made the first move; they looked up and their narrowed eyes connected and in one swift notion their lips crashed down on each others. All their anger and frustrations came out in the kiss. Nathan pushed her against the lift wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. There hands went everywhere, not settling in one place, exploring every part of each others bodies. Their teeth and noses sometimes collided with the intensity of the kiss. They somehow slid down the wall and onto the floor, Nathans shirt coming off in the process. Nathan moaned into her mouth when she ran her fingers down his rock, solid abs. Their tongues danced around in each others mouths. Brooke pushed down on Nathan so he was lying on the floor, flat on his back with her on top and his hands were starting to slip under her dress. When…. Clunk! The lift jerked. They both froze on the floor. "Anyone in there?" a mans voice called.

Jumping up in shock, Brooke shouted "yeh there is two people in here! Have you fixed it?"

"Yeh, the doors will open in a minute, sorry about this but someone must have taken the out of order sign off. Oh, and you have friends waiting for you!"

In a frantic rush, Brooke smoothed her curls, straightened her dress, reapplied her lipstick and stood as far as away from Nathan as possible while he put his t-shirt back on, ran a hand through his hair and stood at the back of the lift. They both tried to calm their panting down.

The doors finally opened and Brooke ran into the arms of Peyton and Rachel while Nathan high fived Tim, Skillz and Lucas.

It had been a long night.

Promising to tell her two friends what had happened in the morning, Brooke got into her hotel room bed and she fingered her swollen lips.

* * *

Brooke sighed she was confused but relaxed. Having a bubble bath sure did that to her, it almost made her forget all of her troubles.

She had told Rachel and Peyton that all her and Nathan did in the lift was argue and that she'd been losing the will to live in there. They both believed it and gave her their sympathy "Poor Brooke, being sent out of a party, still sober and then being stuck in a lift for two hours with Nathan Scott. It had been a bad night, hadn't it" She didn't tell them that she's actually enjoyed most of her time with him because it was hard admitting that to herself. But the truth was; he was an amazing kisser. But it confused the hell out of her, how could she hate him so much but enjoy his kisses? But she did hate him; no word could describe her hate for the boy. Bringing up things she'd rather forget who the hell did he think he was? Aaaaah but the kissing part was bad! Who goes around kissing and it was one hell of a kiss, the person she hated most? How did he feel about the kiss? She needed to know the answer to that so badly, he's sat behind her on the coach on the way back home and his behavior was more than confusing.

_Flashback _

_Feeling a tap on the shoulder, she turned round to come face to face with Lucas._

"_Hey!"_

"_Hi" he said shyly_

"_I guess we never got that chance to dance, huh?"_

_He laughed "I guess not"_

_We'll have to try again sometime, yeh?"_

_He turned red "definitely"_

"_Great! Well I'll…" she got cut off by him saying "sorry can you wait a second? My phones ringing, hello? Oh hey Hales…" she ignored his phone convosation and turned to the striking, blue eyes that had been boring into her ever since he's sat down next to Lucas. They stayed that way, just staring at each other, for Lucas's entire phone convosation and their gaze was only broken when Brooke turned back to Lucas after he said "Sorry about that Brooke, um, what were you saying?" _

_Ignoring Nathan, she replied "Oh I was going to say that at the next party I'll come and find you and we can try the dancing again, 'Kay?" _

_He nodded "Sounds good"_

_She gave him a playful wink a flirtacous smile and then turned back round to Rachel who was reading a magazine. Leaning over to see what she was reading she said "ooh lets do that 'how well do you know each other' quiz. _

_End of flashback_

Why was he staring at her? She'd felt his eyes on her since he had sat down but why? His face expression was of course unreadable and his eyes gave nothing away either! This situation was confusing. It was funny though, seeing the two brothers sitting next to each other as they were complete opposites. Lucas was more shy and reserved and tended to stay out the limelight. Whereas Nathan was a cocky, arrogant son of a bitch and he liked the attention. To her chagrin, tomorrow was Monday again and back to staring their 'get to know each other' project Oh joy. Why would I want to get to know him?

* * *

Lying on his bed and listening to his ipod Nathan thought about his antics in the lift. God she did know how to wind him up. Twice they had shared a kiss and they were both bloody brilliant kisses, the first was unavoidable as it was a dare but the second… he furrowed his brow in confusion why did that second kiss happen? They were arguing about the ridiculous lies she had made up 4 years ago and then after declaring there hate for each other, wham! They were kissing. Running his hands through his hair he sighed, this was so fucked up. To make it worse they had to do that project on Monday. A whole hour getting to know the girl he hated, scary. But what was even scarier was that somewhere in his mind a voice was saying, do you really mind?

* * *

The weekend soon passed and Monday morning soon came. Bursting through the door with Rachel, late as usual, she gingerly took a place next to Nathan. They'd both agreed to make it work but that was before the kiss… 

Turning to him, she opened her mouth but he beat her to it "look we agreed we'd make it work so let's forget about the moment of craziness we had and try and move past that stupid mistake and try get a good mark, 'Kay?"

Sighing in relief and ignoring the pang of hurt she'd felt when he'd said 'mistake' she smiled "sounds like a plan and I found this quiz in a magazine we could do" she took it out of her bag and slid it across the table to him and watched the smirk grow on his face. He raised his eyebrows "Sure"

"Great! I'll read the questions out and we'll both write our answers down! He nodded

"What's your favorite colour? When she had finished reading the "how well do you know each other" questions they both looked at the list they had made.

Favorite -

**colour:** **Nathan**.Blue **Brooke**.Red

movie -**N.** Jackass the movie **B.**_Pride and prejudice_

Song - **N**.Don't have 1 **B**._At the moment - umbrella_

Band - **N**.Blink 182 **B**._Girls aloud_

Food - **N.**pizza **B**. _Ben and jerry's ice cream_

Book - **N**.Harry potter and the goblet of fire **B.**_Harry potter and the half blood prince_

T.V show - **N**.simpsons **B**._Friends_

In a boy/girl

Eye colour - **N**.brown **B.**_Blue_

Hair colour - **N**.any **B**._Any_

Height - **N.**Smaller than me **B**._Taller than me_

Physique - **N**.curvy **B**._With a 6 pack_

Fears - **N**.Dogs **B**._Dying_

Nathan laughed "_Your_ favorite book is Harry Potter and the half blood prince?"

Brooke blushed "I know but god they are great! I love them…Hey! A Harry potter book is your favorite too!"

Nathan laughed again "yep, they are pretty cool shame about the movies though"

"Oh no! I love the movies! I…well I kind of have a crush on the red head" she admitted whilst turning red.

"No way! I do like the movies I just prefer the books"

"Who would have thought that _we_ of all people would have liked Harry Potter?"

"I know yeh, no one else knows apart from Luke"

"Really? No one knows that I like it…well apart from you now. I'll loose my cool If anyone found out!"

They both, at the same time, realised who they had just admitted this too and they felt horrified. God why did I just tell him that? Why oh why?

"Yeh well" Nathan coughed and they fell into an awkward silence till Brooke burst out laughing "You are scared of dogs?" she said after glancing down at the list

"Hey it's not funny I had a traumatic experience as a child" he protested

"What happened?" Brooke asked interested

"Well…" The rest of the lesson flew past as Nathan told her of his "traumatic experience" and they discussed the rest of the list they had made, both of them having too much of a good time to notice the confused glances their friends kept giving them and the smug look on Mr. Murray's face as he watched the pair, getting on, in satisfaction.


	5. A change of ways

It was lunchtime and instead of sitting with the usual crowd of cheerleaders, Brooke was sitting on the grass, resting against a tree trunk and twirling a strand of her straight hair around her finger. The morning had been a nightmare, she was late to all her lessons and had forgotten all of her books and oh yeh she'd made nice with Nathan Scott.

Well, made nice was an understatement. They had a normal conversation for a whole hour and after they had got over the awkwardness they hadn't stopped talking. She had really enjoyed talking to him as he was funny and completely different to his normal arrogant self. She was surprised when he said he liked Harry potter. Yes, Harry Potter.

Who would have thought it? Nathan Scott and Brooke Davies agreeing on something, weird. What was even weirder was that he was the only person she'd ever told, no –one else knew that. They now shared a secret, for some reason this made Brooke smile. Shivering, this was all too much.

Feeling lonely on her own, she stood up and looked around for her friends. She stopped looking when her gaze landed on Nathan who was standing very close to and laughing with a pretty brunette girl. She recognised her as the same girl who hung out with Lucas.

There heads were close as if in a deep conversation and she was playing with her hair, they both had smiles on their faces. It looked like there were flirting more than talking… Realising she was staring; she diverted her gaze away and returned her search for her friends.

"Hey goldilocks" she greeted Peyton "Where's Rach?"

"In the library" Peyton replied in monotone

"What? Rachel in a library? What's she doing in there?"

Peyton snorted "More like who she is doing"

Smiling in realisation "Ah, that's my girl"

Peyton frowned at that"It's not funny Brooke, it needs to stop. The pair of you, fucking guys all the time, it's disgusting.

Laughing "oh lighten up P.Sawyer it's just a bit of fun"

"It was fun when we were younger Brooke, when we were too young to know any better. Your both nearly 18, grow up and show your self some respect!"

That hurt "You're just jealous"

"Of what? A common slut?"

Brooke stepped back, she felt like she'd been slapped. Glaring at the Blonde "Thanks a lot, friend" and walked off, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

Standing outside but undercover, Brooke sighed as she stared at the rain and empty car park, Peyton had picked her up this morning and now she'd obviously gone home and left her without a ride because of their argument. Bitch. Sighing again she stepped out into the rain and prepared for the long walk home, wishing she'd brought a jacket or an umbrella. She was having the worst day. Ah, come on Brooke, it's not like you to be negative! Cheer up! Sing a song! 

She started humming 'It's raining men' when the rain started to fall down heavier, soaking Brooke's hair and clothes. Her teeth chattering, she tried to quicken her pace when a car pulled up beside her. Stopping and hoping it wasn't someone trying to kidnap her, she peered into the, now, open door.

"Scott?"

"Davis, what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower as you can see" she said dryly and carried on walking

"Davis!" she turned back and questioned "what?"

"Wanna ride?" Brooke stopped short, she did need a ride, she couldn't walk all the way like this but could she handle being in another confined space with Nathan Scott? Especially since how it turned out last time, she looked down at her drenched clothes and then nodded "thanks"

Sitting down she looked at herself through his rear-view mirror, she looked a mess. Fumbling through her bag and thanking god she came to school prepared. After removing her smudged makeup, detangling her hair and applying some lip gloss she re-evaluated he appearance. It was a definite improvement.

"What do you think or our homework then?" she asked breaking the silence.

"What homework?"

"For the get to know each other project, we have to go to a place that means something to each of us and show the partner."

"Oh that" he wasn't saying much. Why?

"Where are you going to take me then?"

"That would be telling" he smirked

"You're no fun!" she said pouting

He just laughed

"You're not saying much are you?" She said quirking an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say?"

She swallowed, and then turned to look out the window "Hey! You've gone past my house!"

He laughed again "I know"

"Scott, you're not kidnapping me are you?" she asked uncertainly

He laughed again " 'cors not"

He was annoying! "Where are we going, then?"

"Now that would be telling"

Oh my god! He was annoying! He sure knew how to press her buttons. Choosing not to comment she just sighed in irritation and turned her head to look at him.

His expression was full of concentration, his gorgeous blue eyes were focusing on the road, one hand was on the steering wheel while one was being run though his gelled up hair and her gaze fell to his full lips which where parted slightly. Her eyes surveyed all of him, confused at why he seemed on edge, and then became even more confused when her eyes landed on his clenched jaw. It seemed like he was annoyed or frustrated. Why though? If he knew she was staring he didn't let on, she hated that. You could never tell what he was thinking, his expression always blank and unreadable. Her trail of though was interrupted when she heard a car door slamming shut, realising they had stopped, Nathan had got out and it had stopped raining so she followed suit.

They were by a river and a basketball court, turning to Nathan confused he answered her silent question "For our homework, this is a place that means something to me". Her mouth formed and '0' shape and watched as he sat down in the middle of the court. She took a place next to him "Why this place?"

Putting his hands behind his head and laying down on the floor, his blue T-shirt rising up as he did so, she stared down at his tanned torso. "My dad gives me a hard time over basketball; he missed out on his dream so he pushes me for mine. Well he gets too much sometimes, so I come here."

Brooke nodded "Why here though? I mean it's a basketball court, won't it just remind you?"

"That's the thing…Here I can do what I like, shoot as many baskets as I want, I'm free to enjoy basketball"

Taking her eyes off his torso she looked at his face which seemed relaxed but still unreadable "So this is like your element? Where you can be yourself, with no-one breathing down you neck 24/7" she said laying down next to him.

"That's exactly it" he said "My mom used to take me here, when I was little, it was different then" he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I was happy, our family was happy, I didn't have to put on an act everyday and basketball was a sport I enjoyed that I was good at. Not one where I'm never good at it and I have to get up at 5 am to run because I don't keep in shape properly. My mom was there for me then but now…" he trailed off and closed his eyes.

"It's ok, Nat…Scott, you don't have to tell me" Ah god she almost said his name! She hadn't done that in a _long_ time.

He turned to look at my face and seemed to study it "My mom takes drugs and now she's in rehab, my dad has told everyone that she's gone on holiday. He can't admit it, Dan Scott the Mayor can't ruin his reputation and admit his wife needs help and his fault" he scoffed. Brooke tensed at his dad's name which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

"I'm sorry" she said meeting his eyes so they were gazing at each other

He just shrugged and remained silent.

She didn't know what to say, she'd never thought Mr. popular's life would be like that, she needed to take his mind off it and cheer him up. How though?

Smiling "Want to teach me?" she asked softly

"Teach you what?

"How to play"

He raised his eyebrows as if to say 'why'.

"I don't know how to play! You don't think cheerleaders actually watch the game do you?"

He laughed "Well yeh! What are you doing then?"

"Checking out the players, of course" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Nathan laughed and didn't comment but looked thoughtful "ok then Davis "

They stood up in unison and Nathan grabbed a ball from his car "Try and get it in"

She threw the ball but it went nowhere near the basket. Nathan laughed.

"Hey! I asked you to teach me not laugh at me!"

"I'm a good player, Davis not a miracle worker"

Brooke pouted at that and Nathan shook his head "Come here then"

She obliged and they were now pressed against each other, facing the basket with the ball in Brooke's hands. Nathan moved his arms around her and placed his hands on the ball on top of hers.

Brooke's body was singing with sparks of electricity and her face was heating up, she had never felt like this before. They were standing so close together she could feel his abs on her back. It was indescribable, her voice was lost, her breathing had stopped and her eyes were closed. She could smell his scent which made her weak at the knees, she could hear his deep breathing and she could smell the minty taste on his breath. She actually thought she was going to faint when he started whispering in her ear instructions on how to position herself. She followed what he said without realising it, she couldn't think of anything else apart from, _him_

"Now bend your knees and shoot" She did and the ball went into the basket and was momentarily amazed that it did. Her focus was brought back to the boy standing behind her, though, when she felt him place his hands on her hips. "Well done" he whispered causing shivers to run down her back. She swallowed and hoped he couldn't hear her heart pounding.

Closing her eyes again and not being able to resist anymore she turned slightly and pressed her lips against his. She felt him start to respond. The kiss had been softer than their previous two but just as intense and passionate. When she pulled away he didn't say anything but just reached into his pocket and handed her his car keys.

* * *

They'd sat in silence for the entire journey, Brooke driving and seemed caught up in her thoughts and Nathan confused about the kiss they'd shared. He didn't regret it if she hadn't had made the move he would have. The way she made him feel was, well, there were no words to describe it really but he knew it was wrong. He had his reasons for hating her but you didn't go around kissing and enjoying the company of the person you hated most… 

When the car stopped, Brooke handed him the keys and thanked him for letting her drive, he didn't reply but surveyed his surroundings. They were at a grave yard. Realising Brooke had started walking through the graves, he followed her, and he wasn't expecting this.

He saw she'd stopped by a graved that said

_Valerie Davis_

_Beloved Mother_

_Doting Grandmother_

_Friend to all_

_May she rest in peace _

He sat down next to her and waited for her to talk. She was staring down at the ground when she did. "This is my grandmother or grandma v as I called her. I was 14 when she died." She paused and lifted her head so she was looking at the grave "She was the only person in this world who's ever loved me"

Nathan looked at her face; he'd never seen her look like this. Her expression was full of hurt and sadness, her eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip was trembling. He didn't say anything, he just sat there picking at the grass they sat on, he knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't say it.

"My parents don't love me" her voice was thick bitterness "they seem to hate my existence. It's been that way since I was born. Grandma v was the one who took care of me and loved me, it didn't matter that my parents hasted me because I had her. But now she's gone so I come here to remind myself of the one time I felt loved"

That hit Nathan hard and in one motion he wrapped his arms around her and felt hers go around his waist and her head resting on his chest. There were no words to describe how he felt: he'd branded her a slut because of the lies she'd told 4 years ago. He'd always hate for that but when she was holding on to him like he was the one who could save her from all the pain she'd felt it was hard to feel the hate.

Breathing in he caught the smell of her shampoo, strawberries and her scent which was vanilla. He smiled, she smelled really good. He ran his hand up and down her back and felt her shiver as he did so he then moved his hand to her soft hair and started stroking it. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

After a while she pulled away from him and looked at him "thanks" she said softly

He nodded and surveyed her; she still seemed upset but calmer and even after she'd been crying Brooke Davis was still the most beautiful girl he knew.

"Do you want to go home now?" She hesitated but nodded affirmative. He stood up and started to walk back to the car when he felt something slip into his hand, looking down in surprise and confusion he saw it was Brooke's hand in his. He entwined his fingers with hers and tried not to think of how their hands fitted perfectly together.

* * *

The journey back to her house was silent and for once Brooke was glad, she needed to think through things. The dynamics between her and Nathan had changed, she wasn't sure how and why but they had and she needed to know what he thought of it. But how could she ask him?

When they reached her house they sat in his car in silence, Brooke sighed she needed to ask him a question and didn't know how to go about it "Scott? Can I ask you a question?"

He turned and looked surprised "Yeh"

Taking a deep breath "What's going on between us? I mean before I used to hate you _so_ much, everytime I saw you I could have just slapped that smug smirk of your face but now... Now I'm telling you private things about my life, I'm letting you comfort me, I'm enjoying the time I spend with you, we've kissed three times and I haven't regretted them. What does this mean?"

Nathan seemed stunned and sat their in silence staring at her face, "I've been thinking about that aswell, things _have_ changed and I..." he got cut off by his phone ringing.

"Alright"

He snorted "Nah man, you've got the wrong man mate. I havn't been anywhere near her, I hate her you know that... Whatever man...I'll knock him out then if he's been spreading shit...alright then...no I'm with a girl you know haha...later"

They were talking about me I could tell. He looked up at me his face unreadable again and his eyes were cold "I told you before I was going to try and get along with you to get a good mark. Theres nothing else to it" his voice was cold and harsh "Those kisses, well why not? Your hot I might as well get something out of this"

He was hurting me and I could feel tears well up in my eyes "Are...Are you being serious? Everything..."

"Of course I'm being serious! You didn't actually think I started to like you did you?" he started laughing and not the nice laugh he was using earlier.

"I don't believe you! It's just because someone saw us together isn't it? That't what the phone call was about wasn't it?"

"Yes! Tim saw us together and he's been telling people" he scoffed "It's bad enough I have to spend time with you, listen to your moaning but now people know about it, thanks a lot!"

Brooke couldn't believe it she felt like crying, she hated him, how could he do this? She turned on her bitchy self "It's not my fault! Your the one who took me there and I'm so sorry for telling you all my problems! Whatever was I thinking? There nothing compared to your basketball ones are they! You know what? I don't care about this project anymore! I'd rather get an F than spend any more time with you! To think I'd started to change my opinion of you! If I hated you before, it's nothing compared to what I feel for you now. Go to hell!" she slammed the door shut with all her force and marched into the house and headed for the drinks cabinet.

Leaving Nathan sat in his car, still in her driveway with his eyes shut cursing under his breath. He'd just made the biggest mistake of his life and he wasn't sure he could fix it.

* * *

If anyones confused about the lies Brooke told...it will be resolved later on it's just the reason why they hate each other but they haven't told anyone about it.

Hope you enjoyed! please review!


	6. Getting closer

Hey, thanks for the great reviews they really keep me going. I've been having a case of writers block mainly because I am writing this story on a whim, bur hopefully it is turning out alright. Oh and sorry for any spelling errors!

* * *

Nathan stayed in his car for ages after Brooke stormed inside, wondering why he'd just done that. Tim had seen them together, though and he'd managed to tell people about it already… He thought back to his conversation with skillz.

"_Hey man, erm Tim seems to think he saw you and that Davis chick on the river court, that true Nate?"_

"_Nah man, you've got the wrong man mate. I haven't been anywhere near her, I hate her you know that"_

"_He seemed pretty sure of himself, Nate and… well you have been talking to her a lot lately"_

"_Whatever man"_

"_Well ok, but he's been telling everyone about it and I thought you should know since well if people hear you've been hanging round with a slut…"_

"_I'll knock him out then if he's been spreading shit"_

"_I don't think people will believe him, man I mean what are the chances of you two hanging out anyway, right?_

"_Alright then"_

"_Wanna hang out now?"_

"_No I'm with a girl you know ha-ha"_

"_Get you, later"_

"_Later"_

If people saw him hanging out with worst enemy and slut extraordinaire what would they think? If it got round to his dad then… he didn't like to think about what his dad would do.

Mentioning Brookes name in the Scott family was like mentioning the devil, only Lucas seemed to like her but maybe that was because he lived with his mom instead and wasn't around at the time she destroyed his family with lies that made him hate her.

So if he hated her why was he still out here in her driveway, feeling like he'd just made a huge mistake? He didn't know, he really didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to say sorry.

He was annoyed. Why had he said those things to her? Why was he feeling like this when he hated her?

No-one made him question his actions and feelings. No-one.

So not even Brooke Davis, made him do the thing he desired to do most, knock on the door and take his words back. Staring at the red door a moment longer, he reversed his car out of the driveway and sped along the road on his way home.

* * *

Brooke sat in her bedroom feeling sick, she'd deciding against drinking as she wouldn't let Scott make her drown her sorrows. The sickness soon turned to anger, she was _sick_ of being treated like crap.

Some boys just use her for the sex. Some boys just used her so they would eye candy on their arm. Some boys use her for no reason; they don't think she has any feelings. What did this boy use her for?

She'd told him one of the most private things about her; shown him her vulnerable side and he'd been nice and kind but then shoved it back in her face. She knew he hated her but it confused her how he could go from acting like her friend and kissing her one minute but the next he was horrible to her.

His words had hurt her and no-one had hurt her like that before… they stung even more than Peyton's had.

Yawning loudly, she glanced at the clock; it had been a long day. Deciding to go to sleep, she vowed she wouldn't think of the Nathan situation tomorrow.

* * *

Walking into school the next day, with her arm linked in Rachel's she was feeling slightly more cheerful but dreading any confrontation with Peyton. If she apologised to her, she didn't know whether she would accept or tell her where to stick it.

Speak of the devil she thought, as Peyton suddenly appeared, standing awkwardly in front of her.

"Hey Peyt!" Rachel beamed, not knowing anything about the words the other two had shared.

"Hey Rach" she smiled "Brooke…"

"Yes" Brooke replied frostily

"I am sorry!"

Rachel turned her head to look between the two in confusion "What are you two going on about?" She asked

"Why don't you ask Peyton? She was the one who started it! What did you call me again? A common slut…?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Peyton "Is this true?" Peyton nodded "God that's low, Peyton you're meant to be her best friend! She linked arms with Brooke "Come on Brookie"

Brooke smiled with appreciation at Rachel who seemed angry "Thanks Rach"

Rachel turned to look at her "It is bad enough guys treat us like shit, we don't need our friends treating us like that."

"You got that right" Brooke replied dryly trying to stop her thoughts drifting to a particular boy. She looked at Peyton who sat alone looking miserable "I'll go talk to her"

Hugging Rachel and watching her walk away to talk to Bevin she turned to talk to Peyton.

"Hey"

"Brooke…I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know but Peyt please don't call me that again or I won't forgive you"

Peyton smiled "I am sorry Brooke it's just…"

She got cut off by Brooke saying "I just need to know, why did you say it?"

Peyton sighed "You are going to think it is really stupid"

"Just say it"

"I'm kind of jealous of the friendship you and Rachel have… You two are like what we used to be"

"Peyt don't be stupid! You and Rachel are my best friends equally"

Peyton was silent for a moment, looking down at the ground and twiddling with her thumbs "It's just that you have so much more in common, you both bond over going to parties and getting off with guys then rating them. I'm not part of that, I know I have Jake it's just, I feel left out."

"I can't do anything about that"

"I know but it's also…you go to her for advice, you always walk into school with her, you sit next to her at lunch, in class, in the car, on coaches! At the away game after you came out of the lift you ran into her arms first!"

Peyton looked up after the outburst "I feel left out, it's like you two are best friends and I'm the third wheel"

"No! P. Sawyer, no your not! I'm sorry if you feel like that, but I'm not doing that on purpose!"

"I know, that's why I feel so stupid. Yesterday, when you said 'that's my girl' I just snapped. I don't know why but it felt like you were saying it to my face that you prefer her"

"Peyton! You're not going to be having any more thoughts like that, ok?"

"Sorry B. Davis"

Smiling at her Brooke said "I'll tell you what why don't we have a girls night tonight. Me, you and Rachel"

"That would be nice"

With that the two walked to their class and filling Rachel in with their plans for tonight.

* * *

Sitting by the tree, she'd sat yesterday she waited for Rachel and Peyton to arrive; Brooke felt a presence by her.

Looking up she met a pair of blue eyes that belonged to the cute face of Lucas Scott who had a shy smile on his face. "Can I sit?"

She nodded and he sat down next to her "How have you been?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"Same old same old" she smiled at him

"Looking forward to the game next week?"

"Yeh"

"I'll be cheering for you"

He chuckled and started rummaging through his bag; Brooke looked with interest at the contents of his bag. "What book is that?"

He lifted it out "To kill a mockingbird"

"Is it good?"

"Very, you should read it"

"Meh, books aren't really my thing"

"What is your thing, then?"

She quirked an eyebrow up "Well, I like boys, partying, cheerleading…."

He laughed "Anything else?"

"My friends, watching movies, I like animals and children! I love babies they are cute"

"Children? You are full of surprises Brooke" a faint smile was brought to his face as he said this "What would you name your children?"

She laughed "For a girl I like Jamie…I know that's a boys name as well but I love it for a girl! I also like Jasmine and Sophia."

He smiled "Nice"

"You know, Luke you look really sad, something on your mind?"

His smile turned to a frown "I didn't sit here so I could spill my problems you know…"he trailed off

"I know! It's just you look sad and well you know the saying 'a problem shared is a problem halved' "

He looked down "It's just, tomorrow it's the anniversary of my Uncle Keith's death. He's been dead for four years now."

Brookes face turned from reassuring to a look of pain and fear she mouthed the words 'four years' "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out…"

"N…No it's ok; um sorry you just took me by surprise. I heard about that happening, I'm really sorry."

"Well I better go…" Standing up he brought his hand down to ruffle her hair and laugh at the expression on her face.

"Luke!" Brooke pulled him down and tackled him down to the floor

"You're pretty strong for a girl"

"Noticed I'm a girl then and not a dog!" she joked

"Dogs also like tickling" he grinned and started tickling her

Laughing hysterically as he started the physical assault on her none of them noticed the pair of eyes that were watching them.

* * *

When Nathan got home, he found his dad was already there but locked up in his office. Dan's office was private, strictly private and no-one was allowed in there. He locked it and kept the key on him at all times and Nathan couldn't remember the time he'd ever even seen a peek inside.

Nathan had always found this strange and at this moment as he was staring at the wooden door he found it bizarre. Never in his 17 years had he even tried to go in their but that was for a good reason, if he even dared he'd probably be out on the street before you could even say 'bingo'.

Sighing, he walked past it hearing the murmurs of his dad's voice talking on the phone, his head swirling with reasons of why he was never allowed in there.

His dad was a mysterious man, either at work or in his office and only venturing out to order him around about basketball. Nathan despised his dad, his lack of love and support for his mom, now in rehab, was the icing on the cake.

His thoughts flew to his mom, stuck in rehab on her own, that was another mystery. He had no idea why her mom turned to alcohol to drown her sorrows; every time he asked Dan he just dismissed it and told him never to ask and when he asked her she told him he was better off not knowing the truth.

He knew it had something to do with his Uncle Keith's death, though since she had started drinking pretty soon after…

It was Keith's anniversary tomorrow, four years since his death.

Four years since he was shot.

Four years since his body was found, left to die.

Four years since the murderer had got away and never been caught.

Four years since Brooke Davis, at the age of 13, had stood trembling in front of several people a hand pointed at Dan Scott and claimed that he had killed Keith.

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Even Closer

Hi, I no I haven't updated in agesssss! But thanks for all the great reviews, seriously they are amazing!

apple01

B.P.Davis

Brucas TrueLove

BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE

BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton

missdenmark

princetongirl

Kelon

sarascofield 

frackandbonechick

Treenuh

-x-becki-bbe-x-

Franz Alexa

SMNSoftballStar

And everyone else thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Lucas woke up with a start, his noisy alarm being the culprit for waking him, and hit the alarm on snooze. Today was not a good day; it was the anniversary of Keith's death. 

He looked at the picture of himself, Keith and his mom he kept on his bedside table and sighed. It the day was bad for him, it was terrible for his mom. She was always hard to talk to on this day and stayed all day in bed.

Andy her fiancé, understood, and was the perfect gentlemen, he didn't say a word about it and did the best he could, offering cups of coffee, cooking, doing the housework and helping in the café. Lucas was glad his mom had Andy; she had been heartbroken when Keith had died and Andy finally made her happy again.

Keith was like a father to Lucas and things just hadn't been the same since he'd gone. It didn't help that Keith's murderer, still after four years, had not been caught. Just after the incident Lucas recalled hearing people talking about a girl, his age, who had witnessed something but the Scott's had hushed it all up and no-one was quite sure what the girl had seen. Pity, Lucas always thought as it was the only evidence anyone had.

* * *

Bending down and leaning his hands on his knees, Nathan tried to steady his breath and looked up at his destination he had planned on visiting while on his morning jog. The graveyard. 

He looked around and no-one else seemed to be there, no passerby's, cars, anyone.

He made his way, slowly, to his uncle's grave, taking in the surroundings; this place always gave him the creeps. A sniff and rustling of paper disturbed the peace and quiet that was in the air. Nathan stopped short, when he saw a familiar brunette girl arranging flowers that she had placed down on a grave. Not anyone's grave, either. Keith's.

Her brown hair, wavy, was blowing slightly in the wind and she appeared to be talking but it was so quiet that Nathan couldn't hear. Yearning to hear what she was saying, he slowly tread across the grass and behind a tree, close enough to hear her quiet murmurs but so she couldn't see him.

"…and me and Nathan still hate each other but that's nothing new. I'm starting to get to know Lucas better" A smile appeared on her face as she spoke about Lucas and Nathan felt a rush of jealousy but brushed it aside as his confusion to why she was here in the first place was bigger than the jealousy.

"You'd be proud of him, Keith he is such a nice sweet, nice and cute boy and he is a really good basketball player"

She paused and fingered the part on the grave where it said 'Loving brother' she bent her head and spoke even quieter causing Nathan to try and get as close as possible without blowing his cover.

"I'm sorry, Keith I know I've let you down. It's been four years and still no-one knows the truth." She ran a hand though her hair "It's just, so hard when he's the mayor and I'm just a slutty cheerleader. No-one will believe me and Nathan hates me for it, no doubt Lucas will if he ever finds out. No-one believes me. It will get out one day though, I promise"

Nathan stood there is shock, he had never believed her before, but why would she come to his grave? Unless she knew he was there and it was all an act….

But no-one was sick enough to do that were they? Especially Brooke after everything she had told him about her grandmother…she wouldn't do anything as cruel as this would she?

She sounded so sincere and pained, the way she'd touched the grave and she'd brought flowers, the way she kept nervously looking around as if someone would catch her there. Even if it was 6am in the morning.

The only reasonable explanation was that she was telling the truth…but his dad killing his own brother? His dad may be a bastard but he wouldn't do anything like that would he?

Not being able to move, he didn't realise that Brooke had stood up and was making her way towards him to leave. Her surprised and scared squeal was what jerked him back to his senses. He took in her appearance, her red eyes, dark shadows underneath and the terrified look on her face. She opened her mouth several times, but no words came out.

"Don't hate me anymore" was all she ushered in a whisper and ran off. She was acting as if she was scared of him and what he would do.

His thoughts jumbled in his head and he had no idea what he was going to do…was this even the truth?

Suddenly, something clicked in his brain….Mom. She was a mess after Keith's death.

Why? She was only his sister in law even his girlfriend Karen had held it together better than his mom. Maybe she knew something.

* * *

Marching straight into the rehab centre, he hadn't visited his mom in a couple of months and guilt overcame him. He was only visiting now so he could get answers; he was still in his jogging clothes and was in desperate need of a shower but he couldn't waste anytime he needed answers. 

"I'd like to see Deb Scott, please" he said to the receptionist

"Sorry, sir it's too early for visiting times"

"You don't understand I need to see her, _now"_

"You'll have to wait…"

"No, I need to see her now!" he demanded throwing his fist on the desk and the receptionist flinched.

"I'll call security…"

Nathan moved his head closer to hers ad hissed "In case you don't know I'm her son, Nathan Scott and my dad's the Mayor…unless you want him to dig some dirt up on your past mistakes I suggest you let me see her"

Shaking her head and looking scared "Of course, Mr Scott, sorry about that, um just go straight through the doors ill have someone to escort you to her.

* * *

Nathan started at his mom's room, his head full of doubts if he really wanted to hear the truth…it could either be that Brooke was a cruel spiteful bitch or that she was telling the truth. Swallowing, a lump developed in his throat and he started to panic, he was to young to dealing with stuff like this, he shouldn't be dealing with stuff like this. 

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, not sure he was ready to uncover the truth.

* * *

Sooo, what did you think? Good, bad, ok? 

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Right, hey everyone.

Hopefully fans of this story are still interested in it and I am very sorry it has taken me so long to update.

I just had a bad case of writers block, lost all my notes I had planned out for this story so, I just stopped writing it. But I was reading a story the other day and It was really really good and I was so disappointed to find out it had not been updated since 2005 and I really don't want the same to happen here.

I'm afraid, if you still are interested it might change slightly because I cannot remember what I had originally planned to do, but I have some ideas and if you can think of any please feel free to tell me them.

The first part is written in first person but then changes back to second later on. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Lying in the middle of the rivercourt.

I must look pretty weird here.

But I need to get my head straight – I just can't think properly.

Mom did not give much away; she didn't give me any straight answers, didn't confirm my fears.

But she didn't deny them either.

She just laughed weakly and shakily and said some things are better left unresolved and that I was too young to be caught up in anything.

To be honest, sounds like a cryptic way of telling me that _my_ dad, the Mayor of tree hill killed his own brother.

My dad is a bastard, twat whatever you want to call him.

But a murderer?

I just don't know anymore, nothing is the same anymore.

Brooke isn't the same.

I used to think she was just a lying slut who was good for nothing but speaking to her, getting to know her made me realise she is a person.

A person who has feelings, I don't trust her yet.

I don't trust her enough to believe my own dad is a murderer.

But there is only one way to find out the truth.

* * *

"Dad?"

I searched every room in my house, no sign of him.

Now I was stood face to face with his office door, a key which I had stolen years ago and had copied but never used in my hand, never using it in fear I'd get caught but what do I have to lose now anyway?

I put the key in the lock and turn it, hearing the faint sound of it unlocking and I wish someone I had someone here with me.

I step in and it looks pretty much like a standard room, a desk, bookshelf, and chair – nothing special.

But hey what was I expecting a secret room with murder weapons in?

His desk is organised and neat nothing suspicious at all, I even open his draws and nothing.

I start to close his desk draw when something catches my eye, in the draw there was small square line, barely visible underneath a letter, I move it out of the way and see the outline of a compartment. A hidden compartment inside his desk, I lifted the lid off and realised my hands were shaking.

Inside there was a brown box with an elastic band around it – did I really want to see what was inside this?

Would my fears be confirmed?

I really, really hope not.

I want everything to go back to normal, I want to hate Brooke again, I want to only hate Dan for being a psycho when it comes to basketball, and I want to be normal.

Sighing, I look around still unsure whether to open it maybe I should take it out of here in case he comes home. That would be bad.

I shut the draw and practically run out of the room and lock it and then run out to my car, scared, nervous and feeling sick.

I jump inside and manically drive off, need to be away from this house, this prison.

* * *

When I come to a stop I realise I am right outside Brooke's house.

Why?

I don't know.

I really don't know.

What am I planning on doing showing her the box?

Unveiling whatever it contains to her?

What if it was just paperwork or insurance or something like that – I will look stupid, so will she, she will still be the liar she always was.

Maybe I should look before I go in. Wait why do I want to go in again?

* * *

Nathan shakily picked up the box on the passenger seat, and placed it in his lap. Carefully he took off the band around it and lifted the lid up.

He stared in disbelief; inside right on top was a picture of Keith.

Keith in a shop, buying alcohol.

Nathan narrowed his eyes, and a date at the side caught his eye – it was a still from a surveillance camera.

Dan had been spying on Keith?

He lifted up the picture and underneath were thousands more – from different days, times locations – Dan had definitely been spying on Keith.

This was wrong, very, very wrong.

There was a tape, with a date labelled on it and even a telephone transcript, looked like it was from his mom and Keith from a quick glance.

Feeling sick he shoved it all back in the box.

He needed a drink, a strong one.

What did all this mean? Why was Dan spying on him?

Did this mean he had killed Keith?

His confusion turned to anger and let out a strangled scream.

Grabbing the box, he stormed out the car and made his way to Brookes front door.

* * *

I know it is short but I hope the next chapter will be up tomorrow or sunday.


	9. Truth

Brooke sat watching TV, but not really paying any attention, her thoughts plagued with what had happened earlier. How could she have been so stupid? Now Nathan will think she is even more of a liar. This was so messed up.

Why, why did she have to be the one to witness what had happened? Why did no-one believe her when she said it had happened?

She jumped, scared when she heard someone banging loudly and hard on her door, and ran over to look through the window. She sighed when she saw Nathans car outside. Was he here to shout at her? To tear her down even more?

Hesitantly, she slowly opened the door and revealed herself, clad in black tracksuit bottoms and a strappy red top, her hair tied up messily and red eyes from where she had been crying. The boy, who stood there, looked broken yet defiant at the same time, he held a brown box held close to his chest, and she noticed his hands were shaking. She slowly brought her eyes up to meet his which were full of hate, sadness and confusion.

They stood there for several minutes locked in a gaze; Brooke didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked her voice sounded hazy and hoarse.

He didn't break eye contact, just nodded firmly, swallowed and stepped in.

He had never been in Brooke's house before; it was like unchartered territory, forbidden. Perhaps Dan did not want him finding out the truth.

Brooke led them into the living room, it was big with crème walls and plum coloured sofa's it looked like it belonged in a fashion magazine. She sat down on one of the sofa's and stared at him, he guessed he did owe her an explanation of why he was here she must be wondering what he was doing.

He gathered his thoughts together and tried to decide what to say first when she beat him to it, and burst out saying "I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't know anyone especially you would be there, that is why I went so early. I don't know if you heard what I said but if that is why you are here – I just – I'm sorry Nathan. I know you hate me enough already, I can't imagine what you thought of me sitting there at your uncles grave. I just – I don't "

"Shh" Nathan cut her off abruptly, and rudely which he instantly regretted when he saw her face fall from a frown to looking hurt.

"I don't know what to think Brooke"

Brooke looked up and saw him staring out the window as he spoke, his voiced laced with honesty and grief. Her heart was pounding, her hands sweaty in anticipation at what he was going to say next.

"The past 4 years I have been taught to hate you and your family, never believe a word you said, never listen to you, and never ever trust you. I was told you had accused my dad of a great sin, a great evil and you were a stupid little girl. When I was 15, I finally asked why. Why do were you a liar? Why should I hate you? Dan sat me down and asked me if I had loved my uncle, in my head I thought, yes I loved him more that I love you, dad. Because that is what he had been like to me, a better dad than my own. He was always there for me when I needed him, when I needed a break from Dan and basketball, he got me and Luke speaking, someone else I used to hate because of Dan. I will never forget that of Keith because now I have a brother. I didn't say any of that to him, I simply said 'yes Dad, I loved him I still do now" and he replied "Well son, think about how much you love him and how much you want his murderer caught, then think of someone being wrongly accused for this crime. A girl making up stories at the expense of his death, trying to get attention, making a mock of him'. He told me how you, Brooke you accused my own dad of killing his brother"

He looked at me then, and let out a huge breath as if he had not been breathing whilst he had been speaking, his last words hit me and I heard a sob come from me, and felt tears fall down my eyes. He did nothing but stare at me then carried on but this time in a whisper.

"I felt so much hate, loathing for you – it felt like you had been the one to kill him. I could not believe how you would use my uncle's death for an excuse to be in the limelight. We had always been in a different class at school and I never really payed much attention to you, just knew I had to hate you. But from that day, I sought you out I needed to see you and do you know what I saw you doing?"

Brooke looked up interested yet frightened at the same time and shook her head to say no " I saw you hugging your friend Peyton, who was crying and I remember you whispering to her and stroking her hair and I heard her say 'Brooke you are the best friend I could ever ask for'. I don't know why but that made me hate you even more, that you could be such a twisted, sick person yet comfort people and be nice. Then later on that day, we were all at that party downtown, and I walked into a room to get my coat to go and I saw you. I saw you getting dressed with a guy lying in the bed. And the sight disgusted me. Ever since then I have tried to make your life hell, to make you pay for what you did, to show you that I hate you."

"Nath-"

"No please let me finish"

He looked at her as if to silently ask if that was okay and she nodded, her eyes filled up with fresh tears.

"So, for the past three years I have been there trying to make you as miserable as I can yet that night when we played spin the bottle and we kissed. I was disgusted by it at first; I could just see Dan in my head disowning me. But it annoyed me how you were so against it when it should have been me who did not want to so I kissed you. It was probably one of the best kisses ever but after I hated myself. How could I have kissed you, it was like betraying my whole family"

He groaned and traced the outline of the box he was holding, my heart felt like it was going to burst, that kiss was amazing to me, even if at the time I did not want to admit it, a small part of me felt happy that he felt the same but it was overshadowed by the situation and what else he was saying to me.

"Then that time at the away game, and I saw you talking to Luke who looked like he was enjoying whatever was going on made me so angry I wanted to hit you – how dare you even talk to someone who was practically Keith's son, then you made me get on the bench, and then we were stuck in that fucking elevator I just wanted to let my anger out. And we kissed again. Honestly, my first thought was to have sex with you in there then leave you to it, so you had been used but the things I was feeling, I didn't even hate you at that moment I was just so focused on you. It made me even angrier Brooke, so angry."

Brooke started crying but silently as if she did not want to interrupt him in his flow, why him? Why did she have to have these feeling for him?

"Then that stupid project in health class, which we actually told each other private stuff, personal stuff I could not believe what had gotten into me. That is why I flipped in the car, not just because of what had been said on the phone but I was so angry at myself for letting myself feel things for you, I have never felt anything proper for a girl before yet I was with the one person I hated more than anything. That night I got drunk and had sex with three girls to get you off my mind. And it really did not."

"I make myself sick, I have just been so angry at myself recently and it is all because of you – you make me question everything! I have now started thinking my own dad killed his brother. I went to see my mom after I saw you this morning, then I broke into his office and stole this. You. You make me so angry. Why is it that just because I start to get to know you better, because we have had certain moments I start to question everything?"

He started breathing heavily, his eyes were narrowed as he looked at me, his loathing and anger at me evident on his face.

He said in a low voice which made me shiver as it was so full of bite "So, tell me the truth. Tell me the fucking truth. What happened? Look in here, look in this fucking box Brooke and tell me the whole story".

He threw the box at her, with force and she tried to ignore if that was intentional or not. She lifted it up, and explored the contents – thousands of pictures of Keith as if he had been followed.

It was this moment, where she wished more than any other time she had not been there when it happened. She did hate Nathan, he had made her life hell for the past few years and while she could not blame him in a way it was not fair she was the one who got treated like the criminal when she had been telling the truth. She would never ever lie about something so important and life changing.

She looked at him "I will tell you. I will tell you my version of events but please do not interrupt me and if you still don't believe me then just leave"

He clenched his jaw and his fists were clenched but uttered "okay" so quietly she barely even heard it.

Brooke took a deep breath not sure if she was ready to tell this story again after so long "I- I was at the cemetery visiting my grandma V's grave – she had only died around a month before. I was making my way back to the gate, when I heard shouting. I wanted to go see what was happening and obviously –"

Nathan looked at her as she started speaking, her voice husky and shaky, crying as she spoke. Was he ready to hear this? Was he ready to hear what could be the truth? He had wanted to hear her side for so long and yet here she was, looking scared sat in front of him.

"Obviously, I should not have. It was coming from down by the river in the cemetery"

The place where Keith was shot, Nathan noted.

"There were two men there, one I recognised as being the mayor from all the posters around town. And I was happy, that I could meet the mayor my dad always spoke about him in such praise yet I had never been allowed to see him when my dad did"

Brooke had a faraway look on her face, and Nathan realised she was recounting the story as if she was there again – she was reliving it.

"I got close enough to hear what was going on, and hid behind a tree and I was about to go over when I heard the man with the mayor say 'Danny you are being ridiculous I never tried to kill you' but the mayor kept going on and on about how he had had him followed saw him buy scotch – the exact one which had nearly poisoned him. And how he will pay for this. When the other man started laughing – the mayor got out a gun and – and"

She broke off, and started crying deep loud sobs that sounded so genuine and heart wrenching that if it were not for the circumstances Nathan would have tried to comfort her.

Instead he said "and?"

She hiccupped and replied, although it was hard to hear from her crying "and he took the gun, and shot the man. He then walked off. I stood behind the tree crying I was so scared in case he came back and I did not know what to do but I ran over and rang the ambulance on my phone. No-one asked me if I had seen anything at first – they all thought I had just found him. But at the hospital, he came. And looked so upset that I just did not understand, there was a blonde woman who would not go anywhere near him and screamed when he tried to touch her. Then a nurse asked if I was ok and I wasn't okay. I had just seen a man kill someone and he was acting as if he was sad, as if he had not done it. So, I said 'No' and pointed at the mayor and told everyone he had killed him'.

Brooke then turned to look at him properly "I am sorry Nathan but that man was Dan and he had killed Keith"

We both sat in silence. Nathan just didn't know what to believe. His dad was cruel, but even he would do that? He couldn't.

After some time, Brooke spoke up again "Everyone was shocked when I said that and turned to look at him, he gave me a look of pure loathing and I knew I had done the wrong thing. He started laughing then shouting, shouting at me saying I was a stupid girl why would I say such a thing. I got taken home then, my mom and dad shouted at me called me a pathetic liar, and my dad hit me saying I had probably messed up his job. I never heard that Dan had got punished so I assumed he had got out of it somehow or no-one believed me and that is how it has stayed. Until now."

Nathan ran his hand through his hair. Looked at her. Stood up abruptly and stormed out of the house. A million thoughts running through his mind, a million emotions filling him, the funny, most ironic thing of all, something which shocked and disgusted him is that deep down he actually believed her.

Why would she be lying? How could she sit there in front of him, crying her heart out, her voice filled with honesty and be lying. No-one would do that, especially when she had lost someone of her own, someone who she truly loved.

"NATHAN"

Hearing his name, he stopped and looked around he realised he had run down the street and from the sound of his voice it sounded as if Brooke had to.

She had finally caught up to him and was panting, trying to get her breath back "Nathan" she breathed looking at him.

He met her eyes – hazel eyes, almost green yet almost brown at the same time, filled with sadness, honesty, rimmed with tears, and red from all the crying. It was that moment where he said "You are not lying are you"

Her eyes widened. "No" was all she replied.

And then, she unexpectedly threw herself at him and embraced him in a hug, something which after a few seconds he returned by wrapping his arms around her waist. They stood there for ages, Brooke crying with guilt at how no-one should be told their dad is a murderer but also anger at how it had taken four years for someone to finally believe her.

Nathan broke the silence and embrace but stayed close to her so their bodies were pressed against each other "Can I stay here the night?"

She smiled, weakly but whispered "sure".


	10. Mistakes

Nathan woke up, the sunlight blinding his vision and he tried to take in his surroundings, purple and white walls, crème carpet and purple bed covers with a brown haired girl curled up next to him, her hand seemingly entwined with his.

The events of yesterday ran through his head – the cemetery, visiting his mom, his dad's office, talking to Brooke, her confessing everything, he believing her.

Nathan felt like screaming. He needed to get out of here.

He took a look at the sleeping girl next to him, her hair surrounding her face; her eyes rimmed with redness and steadily removed his hand from hers.

When he was in his car he finally let the events of everything sink in.

Nothing was certain apart from one thing, he actually did believe Brooke.

As shocking and disturbing as it was the girl he had gotten to know the past few weeks would never lie about something like this. Everything about her last night leaked honesty and purity. Whereas, all the arrows were pointing in his Dad's direction, which is where he was heading right now.

Time to confront the devil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he arrived in his house, it was disturbingly quiet and felt empty as if his whole life had been a lie; nothing he knew to be real was real anymore.

He walked into the kitchen, realising he was starving and decided to eat while he came up with a plan about what to do with his new found information.

Should he talk to Dan or just go straight to the police?

Or should he speak to his mom again?

"Hello son"

Nathan dropped the juice carton he was holding and swore. He felt like he just had a heart attack.

"What the fuck, Dad"

His dad should smiled and handed him a cloth so he could clean the mess from the floor up "you didn't come home last night, Nathan"

"I know"

"Well it is a shame because I had some very good news"

If this was some way to make Nathan rise to his bait, he was not going to take it. His dad's idea of good news was a new intensive training programme for basketball for him to sweat over.

Obviously unimpressed by his sons lack of interest Dan cleared his throat and continued "Well if you had been here tonight you would have seen your mother has come home"

"What?"

Nathan spun around, and narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck?"

"Yes hello again Nathan" His mom appeared from behind Dan smiling hesitantly and looking tired.

"I pulled a few strings, she has been in there far too long, and we need to be a proper family again"

"Yes, four years it's been mom hasn't it? Just after Uncle Keith died?".

His mom made a noise of agreement and Dan just looked at him.

"I visited you yesterday mom, why didn't you tell me about dad's plans to let you out?"

"She wanted it to be a surprise didn't you Deb"

"Yes" she whispered "Yes, Nathan we can be a proper family again now, I will be here for you every day and not just the odd hospital visit".

Nathan just stared in disbelief, he was almost certain his mom knew what Dan had done, how could she act as if nothing had happened, how could she want to live in the same house as a murderer?

She stared at him, her eyes trying to convey a message he could not decipher.

He looked from her to his dad; standing in his suit at 9 in the morning looking like he had won and then left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Brooke woke, she almost did not want to look at the space beside her because she knew it would be empty.

It is a good job all they did last night was sleep to be honest.

She did not know what to think about this whole Nathan thing, just because he believed her now – did it erase the way he treated her over the years? Did it repair the fact she does not trust anyone since no-one believed her back then, and her self confidence fell through the floor?

No, it really does not she decided.

She would be there for him throughout this, she would be a friend but once it was over – well she would see. But there would be no more impromptu kisses or passionate encounters. No way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan after leaving his mom and dad stood in the kitchen drove to a small park, where his mom used to take him when he was little. Once he arrived, he text her asking her to meet him without Dan. Hopefully if Dan did get suspicious he would not think to look for them here.

He ended up waiting for an hour, with no reply he was hesitant she would even come but then he saw through his rear view mirror a familiar head of blonde hair he got out the car.

"Nathan, what is this all about?" He could tell deep down she knew though.

"Where is your car?" he answered ignoring her question

"I um I parked it down the street just in case" He didn't need to ask just in case of what.

They gazed evenly for a while until Nathan uttered quietly as if he did not want anyone else to hear even though they were alone "I know, mom. I know"

Deb, this time did not try and brush it off as she had done the previous day. But simply looked away and then hugged her son. "I'm sorry Nathan. I really am".

Despite the fact he believed Brooke, this was real confirmation from someone close to him from someone who definitely would not lie. It was true.

And with this realisation, he turned angry.

"Why the fuck have you not said anything to anyone? Why the hell have you let him get away with it? Why have you let me hate someone for four fucking years when she had done nothing wrong?"

"I tried Nathan. I tried! After Brooke in that hospital told everyone what she saw. I believed her immediately. He was standing there so smug, so innocent and I knew. It really does say something doesn't it" she laughed scornfully "When a man's wife believes a 14 year old girl over her husband. The police questioned me, and I said to them that the girl would speak more truth than he ever would"

"He told me himself afterwards, I screamed and shouted at him, drunk obviously and he admitted it then. Straight after I ran to the police, told them what he had said. But you know what? He had me sectioned. So there I have been for four years Nathan. What is the point? He will get away with it. Accept it because I had to a long time ago."

Before Nathan could say another word she walked off.

Nathan stood there like a lost little boy. His mom was a drug addict and alcoholic, his uncle dead, his dad a murderer.

He had only one place left to turn to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you help me?"

Brooke looked shocked, this was the second time Nathan had come willingly to her for help "how?"

"He needs to be punished; people need to know what he is like. I can't stand it anymore, I can't live in that house knowing what he has done."

Brooke thought about it, about her earlier conclusion about how she would help him through this time but doing against Dan Scott was not easy. She had done it once before.

She reached out and placed her small hand in his, and laced their fingers together "You know I will" was her simple reply and pulled him into her house and shut the door.

She smiled as she heard it click shut. The expression 'when one door closes, another one opens' came to mind.

She looked at the boy who was holding her hand and looking at her with so much gratefulness and sorrow.

That expression was so true.


	11. Words Hurt

"Ok, are you ready?" Brooke turned to look at Nathan who was sitting on her sofa, clad in a grey hoodie with a serious expression on his face. It was times like this where she missed his smirk.

"Are you?"

"One way to find out" she replied and pushed the tape into the player and took a seat next to Nathan, keeping a safe distance between the two, something which he frowned about but said or did nothing.

They both looked at the screen which started flickering as the Scott's living room came into view.

Nathan looked confused, the tape showed an empty living room but then Nathan came into view walking through the room into the kitchen. This went on for a few more minutes – everyday activities such as Nathan watching T.V in there or Deb reading a book when all of a sudden it flickered again then a new picture came on – it was of Deb having sex.

"URGHHH TURN THIS OFF" Nathan shouted shutting his eyes and lying down suddenly, using cushions to cover his ears and humming to himself.

Brooke, however carried on watching, inwardly disgusted, but intrigued at what was going to happen next. Then the man, who Nathan must have assumed was Dan, face came into view.

It was not Dan. It was Keith.

Bingo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So do you think, he killed him for revenge for having an affair with my mom?"

"I don't know Nathan" Brooke replied whilst taking a bite of her cookie "I think that might be part of it, but remember what I heard when I was there – Dan thought Keith had tried to kill him as well. So it was probably a mixture of the two, although why did he not get revenge on your mom? It would make sense if he did"

Good question Nathan thought, "I actually thought about this, I think his way of revenge was telling her what he did, but she knowing no-one would believe her which made the way she is – scared and a drug addict".

Brooke raised her eyebrows "I don't like saying it Nathan but you dad is..."

"A psycho" he cut her off

"Got it in one. But now, we have to go to the police about this soon yes? I mean we can't just hang on to all this evidence we have and not do anything about it"

"Yeah, let me talk to my mom again and see if she will come as well the more people the better"

Brooke nodded in agreement and looked at the clock "I better get to bed, Nate this has been a long weekend"

She inwardly cringed, as 'Nate' slipped out so casually. Had she been too friendly towards her former enemy turned fellow investigator? She didn't know how to defy their relationship anymore.

"Where should..."

"I have like five spare bedrooms, take your pick. Goodnight" she smiled at him brightly and left the room.

Leaving Nathan standing there, staring at her back intensely.

She did not think she could deal with them sharing a bed for another night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was not happy.

Nathan was now living with her, when they were in the house everything was fine. They had a laugh, the acted as if they were good friends; they sometimes spoke about the Dan situation and what to do about it. Yet when it came to school, Nathan was always first out the house, drove in his car to School and acted as if everything was the way it used to be. He ignored her, acted as if she was nothing to him, as if the past events had not happened.

She put it to one side after all he had found out his dad was a murderer. But today, he had taken it that one step too far.

She was sitting outside on the grass, on her own, when Luke had come over to speak to her.

"_Hey stranger" he smiled shyly_

"_Hey Luke" I was genuinely happy to see him "Yeah it's been a while, huh"_

"_Yeah, I bet you have been busy though?" he looked at me questioningly _

"_Kind of"_

_I observed the boy sat in front of me, brooding blue eyes and sandy blonde hair and felt like crying. He deserved to know how his Uncle was killed, could I speak normally to him as if nothing had happened. Nathan told me I had to._

_I looked at his face, which was looking at me with a soft expression. Perhaps some people were better off not knowing."We should hang out some time; Luke not let my busy schedule keep us from being friends"_

_He smiled a genuine smile "That would be nice, Brooke. But just friends?"_

_Wow._

_Bold move from the quiet, shy guy. _

_I looked around for his polar opposite, and frowned when I saw some blonde perched on his lap "For now" I replied cryptically and raised an eyebrow._

"_Sounds good, Brooke" and started to stand up as if to go "I'll see you around then"_

_For some reason, I felt disappointed as I stared at his retreating back "Hey Luke"_

_He turned around; with a hopeful look on his face "what you doing tonight?"_

"_Hopefully something with you?" he questioned bravely_

_Wow._

_I smiled "You bet"_

"_I'll pick you up at 7?"_

_I nodded. And this time I let him walk off._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yet when she told Nathan to not be in this evening later on when they were home he was not happy._

"_What?"_

"_I said you need to go somewhere tonight as in not be here at all because you obviously don't want anyone to know you are here and he is your brother..."_

"_I know what you said Brooke, I am not deaf. I simply would like to know why you are going out with my brother."_

"_We are friends, Nathan. He is not ashamed to be in public with me"_

"_You know I'm not..."_

"_Look. I am going out with your Brother tonight. He is nice, sweet and funny and I like him. Whether you let him see you or not is your problem."_

_You know what the twat did? He moved his car to somewhere else. Walked back to my house and sat in the living room, waiting for Luke to come. I sat opposite him, also waiting for Luke to come glaring at him. "What if I ask him inside, Nathan? What you going to do then? Spy on us?"_

_He looked back at me bitingly "I'm just looking out for my brother, Brooke don't want some slut messing him around now do I?"_

_That did it. Without me even thinking I had got up and slapped him round the face so hard and hissed "Get the fuck out. Get the fuck out of here now."_

_He looked at me, and actually did as he was told. He practically ran out the house._

She was fuming.

Perhaps if he acknowledged her presence every now and then, she would not have said yes to Lucas.

But she did genuinely like him, and it is not like anything had happened between her and Nathan since that time on the river court.

Ever since Nathan found the truth out, their relationship changed from hate and passionate to more awkward, friendly and on her side underlining tension as her feelings for him grew – something which she did not want to admit to him or herself.

It was clear he did not feel the same, so why did he have to be so nasty to her.

It was like one step forward, two steps back with him.

They needed to be united to deal with the Dan situation, something which would be dealt with as soon as Deb returned from a spur of the moment holiday Dan had taken them both on.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door – Lucas was here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That did not happen!" Brooke laughed loudly, tears running from her eyes – not from crying for the first time in a long time.

"It did, I can't look at her the same way again now" Lucas chuckled.

Brooke clutched her stomach as it hurt from laughing so much.

Brooke and Lucas were lying on the grass next to the river, on the river court – ironic she thought, when they first arrived here after they had been out to eat, since the last time she was here her and his brother had kissed.

She was having such a good time, it was the first time in ages she had actually laughed and felt like an 18 year old again and it was all down to the blonde lying next to her.

She smiled a genuine, dimpled smile at him as their eyes locked.

Then all of a sudden, his face turned serious and he slowly moved his face closer to him – Brooke's heart started beating faster and she wasn't sure whether it was because of what was about to happen or if it was because Nathan's face flashed through her mind. Why was she thinking about him when something like this was going to happen?

Her thoughts had distracted her from what was happening, so she gasped when she felt Lucas' lips barely a millimetre away from hers, and his hand on her face, she closed her eyes and this time she was sure her heart was racing in anticipation when...

The sound of a ball bouncing on the floor woke them both up from the moment, Brooke's eyes flashed open and from her position on the floor she could see the person behind it.

Anger flashed through her.

"Hey Luke, didn't know you would be here sorry"

Yeah, the smirk on your face shows how sorry you really are Brooke thought.

Lucas sighed but smiled "It's alright Bro, you weren't to know".

He looked over at Brooke who was glaring at Nathan "I better get going though; I need to help out closing the Cafe".

Brooke turned to him and pouted slightly "You sure you have to go?"

Lucas nodded, kissed her on the cheek and muttered they should do this again and left.

Brooke and Nathan stared at each other for a while.

"Look I didn't know you would be here, seriously" He broke the silence and bounced the ball he held in his hands.

"Well I'm sure you are happy you cut your brother's date with the slut short. So if you don't mind I'm going home and yes Nathan I will probably go find a guy to go be a slut with. Cheerio" she cut back venomously and stalked off.

"Brooke!"

For some reason, Brooke froze despite her head screaming to carry on; her feet were planted to the ground.

"I-I – Well you will probably have to go out of town to find someone you already haven't been with".

Brooke did not reply but simply walked off, her evening ruined and fighting to stop the tears from leaving her eyes. She was so sure he was not going to be like that.

Once again she was proven wrong.

She didn't turn around once; if she had she would have seen Nathan staring at her, angry at himself not knowing what had gotten into him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. For anyone who is still reading this or even interested I am planning on finishing it. Sorry it has take me a while to update. It is only a short chapter to wrap up the ending of chapter 11 but I have already written the next one.

So, hope you enjoy and if you are still reading THANK YOU!

* * *

"Brooke open up"

"Brooke!"

"Brooke!"

"Brooke!"

"Brooke, please!"

After his 20 minutes of constant banging, Brooke finally decided enough was enough and opened the door.

"What Nathan? I think you said enough at the river court".

Nathan actually grimaced and had the decency to look ashamed "I know. OK. I know I was a complete dick. I am sorry".

Wow an actual apology from Nathan Scott. What was going on?

"I saw you with Lucas and I don't know I just got angry for some reason" he said looking confused "I just don't want him caught up in all this Dan and Keith stuff, you know?"

Brooke sighed and stood aside from the door to let him in. "We need to end this Dan situation once and for all, Nathan. I have lived with it for years without anyone else knowing or having a problem with me but you so, if you want to sort this out get your act together. No more calling me names or being nasty just because you're a dick. You want to end this situation work WITH me not against me. Now I am going to sleep – feel free to stop here but only if you agree to stop being such a dick because honestly? I can't cope with it anymore".

And with her rant over Brooke rushed up stairs to the safety of her room. It is true though – he was wrong to treat her like that. She just hoped that everything would resolve itself and she would no longer have to hate herself and Nathan for the way she felt whenever he was next to her.

Nathan sighed dejected – his apology did not go down the way he had hoped. Honesty? He was jealous when he had seen his brother and Brooke together. Everything was just a mess his dad was a murderer and he could not get the girl he had been taught to hate out of his head. Walking to one of the spare rooms, he vowed that in the morning plan: take Dan Scott down would be put into operation.


End file.
